Chaos vs Kaos
Special thanks To Chompy King for providing almost all the info for Kaos! Intro Boomstick: This is sure to be a really chaotic fight! Wiz: Can you not, Boomstick? Boomstick: In your dreams. Anyway, we'll be pitting two evil fighters against each other. Kaos, the dark portal master. Wiz: And Chaos, the darkness from the Chaos Emeralds. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Boomstick: My bet's on the guy whos name ends with "aos" by the way. Kaos Wizard: In a magic world of floating islands known as Skylands, there are a team of heroes known as the Skylanders, who defend this magical and peaceful land from the clutches of Kaos, the Dark Portal Master. Boomstick: The Skylanders work for Gandalf, another Portal Master, but Kaos eventually killed him. But Gandalf lives again as a ghost...which is in the form of a giant floating head, which is quite disturbing. Portal Masters like Gandalf and Kaos are like the gods of Skylands, be they good or bad. They have super human powers and always are known for leading armies into battle. Kaos leads a bunch of monsters, while Gandalf leads the Skylanders. Wizard: It's not Gandalf. It's Eon. Do you honestly think Gandalf would star in a video game that has nothing to do with Lord Of The Rings? Boomstick: Don't underestimate Gandalf, Wiz. He can appear in whatever he wants to appear in. Wizard: We're getting off topic. Anyway, Kaos has amazing powers, being a Portal Master. He can throw purple fireballs, zap lighting from his hands, teleport, transform into a giant floating head and zap eye lasers everywhere -'' '''Boomstick: What is it with giant floating heads in this game?' Wizard: I don't know, to be honest. Anyway, there are 10 magic elements in Skylands that the Skylanders are classified into. These elements are Earth, which controls the ground, Tech, which controls technology, Magic, which controls sorcery and spells, Life, which controls nature, Water, which controls water, Undead, which controls death and disaster, Air, which controls weather, and Fire which controls fire. These are the original 8 elements. The other newly discovered ones are Light, which controls light and goodwill, Dark, which controls darkness and evil, and Kaos, which controls magic like Kaos'. Boomstick: Kaos controls the original eight elements, as well as the Kaos element, obviously. He can cast spells now that he has these powers. His Earth spell causes the ground to shake, his Tech spell causes an electric explosion, his Magic heals him, his Life creates poisonous gasses, his Water makes water flow down on his enemies, his Undead spell causes a huge explosion, his Air Spell creates strong winds, and his Fire Spell causes a fiery explosion. His Kaos Spell allows him to uses dark magic. Wizard: Despite these amazing powers, Kaos never wins anything. Boomstick: Seriously. This guy is pretty unsuccessful. And by pretty unsuccessful, I mean REALLY unsuccessful. He can't grow a single hair on his ugly bald head, he was considered a failure his entire life by his parents, who even tried to abandon him as a baby in a castle dungeon, and he has never even gotten close to beating the Skylanders in a fight. Wizard: But despite his failure, he is quick to form an alliance, especially if it is with someone who can help him reach his life goal: to take over Skylands for himself once and for all. This guy is very persistent. As soon as he is defeated, he almost immediately comes back, with another plan to try. He has a troll sidekick named Glumshanks, who is a sad sack. He is always depressed, not to mention forced to do everything Kaos tells him. Boomstick: One character that Kaos allied with once was his mother. She's...uh...heh heh...really good looking. Wizard: Enough, Boomstick. Enough. Anyway, Kaos once actually had Skylands in his grasp. He took over a race of giant robots, and was so close to taking over Skylands, but he completely lost it once the Skylanders came. Boomstick: I don't know why, but this guy was an absolute idiot. If you don't want to get beaten by the Skylanders, don't leave giant weapons all over the place that can be used against you! Common sense! Wizard: Yes, Kaos is quite stupid. His plans are far fetched, and he thinks way too much of himself. He is so self indulgent, he almost is his own weakness. Boomstick: WRONG. He IS his own weakness. Not almost. Wizard: Kaos, ever since he was a baby, was known to be the leader of armies. At his day care, he created a baby rebellion. However, this obviously didn't last long. It was over when nap time came around. Growing up, he made friends out of wood, called Wilkins. They weren't even meant to smell things, but they still left him because he smelt so bad. Boomstick: Wait. Hold up. He made friends out of wood?! That's messed up for a children's game. Wizard: Today, Kaos is known for leading armies of monsters all shape and sizes. There are Chompies, strange little critters that eat everything, and Trolls, dumb creatures that wield weapons of all kinds and craft monstrous tanks. There are also Drow, elves that have blades, Spell Punks, wizards who cast spells, and Goliath Drow, giant versions of Drow that hit hard and take damage lightly. That's just naming a few. Boomstick: Kaos also wields the ability to throw magical diamond blades, which can pierce through almost anything. Kaos' most loyal monsters, Greebles, fly jets that shoot at whatever is near them. But his most powerful weapon is the fist of arkus which turns him into a giant, super strong, metal robot! ' ''Wizard: One thing is for sure. Kaos and his army are not to be messed with. ''Kaos:'' ''It is I, Kaooos!'' Chaos Wiz: The Sonic universe is pretty crazy. There's 2 tailed foxes, egg shaped men, and- '''Boomstick: A blob of water. Wiz: That blob of water is actually one of the main villans in Sonic Adventure. He was being told what to do by Robotnik. Boomstick: Whatever, let's just skip to his powers. He is great at fighting because he can stretch out his limbs. He has awesome super strength. And he is immune to things like bullets too. Wiz: He is also apparently able to send out pink waves of damaging energy, jump very high, glide, do the spin JUMP (Not to be confused with the Spin dash) where he does a damaging somersault, turn into a puddle of water, use a powerful ground punch that makes a small earthquake, be immune to water, freeze the air around the opponent, unleash a blue energy pulse that startles and confuses enemies, and burrow underground. Boomstick: But that's not even his final form! With the negative energy of all 7 Chaos emeralds, he can turn into Perfect Chaos! Perfect Chaos is a huge monster that's almost bigger than a city who is made almost entirely out of water. We know he has other forms, but what's the point of turning into them first? His main weakness is his brain which is a major weak spot. Chaos:... Pre-fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's settle this fight once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Setting: aboard Kaos's drow ship Kaos was telling Glumshanks to get him some food when suddenly some water leaked in through the floor boards. Chaos: ... Kaos: Eh? What's this? A water monster aboard my ship? I will not allow it! Kaos pushed Glumshanks away as he got in a fighting position. Chaos just stared at him. Fight! Chaos ran forward and tried to punch Kaos, who jumped away just in time. Kaos: How about a taste of your own medicine FOOL? Kaos made water magically appear and flow down on his opponent, but it didn't affect him. Kaos: Eh? How is this possible? Kaos summoned diamond blades and threw them at Chaos but they simply went through him. Chaos sent out his pink energy waves and hit Kaos with them. Kaos: Agh! You dumb fool! Kaos turned into his floating head and shot lazers at Chaos. They all hit Chaos right in the brain. Chaos was badly hurt and became angry. The water monster prepared to punch Kaos off the ship, but the portal master summoned his portal of power just in time and teleported to his fortress. Chaos followed. Kaos: You blundering idiot! I, KAOS, shall dispose of you! Kaos shot out purple fireballs and lightning at the water monster, knocking him back and damaging him. Chaos spin jumped back to his feet and burrowed underground. Kaos simply made an earthquake, but it was too late. Chaos made a hole right in front of Kaos and spin jumped out of it right into the portal masters face. Kaos summoned 20 minions. 5 chompies, 2 trolls, 3 spell punks, and 10 goliath drow to be exact. They all attacked Chaos while Kaos watched as a smirk grew on his face. He healed himself using his magic spell and got out his fist of arkus. He called off his minions and said he would finish the fool off himself. The now weakened Chaos was bent down on his knee trying to gain enough energy to stand back up. Kaos: Fear the almighty KAOS! K-A-O-S! He turned into his robot form and prepared to crush Chaos. Kaos: Haha haha! You know what? I think I'll squish you when you're at full health just to show you how weak you are! Kaos healed Chaos and raised his foot up in the air. Chaos tried shooting energy waves at the robot, but it didn't work. He then shot out a blue energy pulse which shortly stunned the robot. Chaos then made the 7 chaos emeralds surround him and he stole their negative energy. By the time Kaos recovered, it was too late. Chaos had turned into his super form: Perfect Chaos. The 2 giants started exchanging punches and whacks. But for Kaos, was like punching through water. The bald ruler had an idea. He punched Chaos right in the brain a few times and unleashed an amazingly strong punch to finish it off. They both reverted back to their normal forms, but Kaos was the only one still standing. He used his fire spell to turn Chaos into nothing more than mere steam. Kaos: Fool! No one challenges Kaos and wins!...Besides those skyblunderers. Results Wiz: Well...the outcome of this fight can be easily explained. Kaos won because...well, he was just better. Perfect Chaos could be countered with the first of arkus, Kaos had better projectile attacks, and even if Kaos didn't have any melee attacks he could just summon his minions to use theirs. Angry commenter number 1: but perfwect chaos was defeated by sooper sonic and sooper sonic is planet level but still struggled to beat him!!! Boomstick: Was super sonic a giant super strong robot who was tall enough to just punch Chaos in the brain instead of flying into it? Angry commenter number 2: but i thought chaos had super speed he cud use to dodge kaos's attacks!!!! Wiz: He does have pretty impressive speed, but he's the slowest playable character in SA2. Plus, Kaos can shoot lighning which you have to be ftl to dodge. Angry commenter number 3: but kaos can't dodge ataks he's not that fast and athletic! Boomstick: Oh yeah, In trap team he's fast and athletic enough to perform somersaults. Wiz: The winner is Kaos. Who did you think would win? Chaos Kaos Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Digilord 64 Category:Chompy-King Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles